


Sip From The Devil's Cup

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Hux, Daddy Issues, M/M, Size Kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therapy is overrated - not when Hux can sit on his sleeping husband's massive cock instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sip From The Devil's Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, Alice and I discussed what if Kylo were so heavy a sleeper that he wouldn't feel it if Hux fucked himself on his cock in the deep of night. I liked the idea so much that I sort of ran with it, and here we are, albeit with a few modifications. Also I saw and art of Beefy!Hux and yeah, that's... that's my favorite thing now. WOW. Also I am not a Britney Spears fan, but Postmodern Jukebox did an AMAZING cover of "Toxic" - hence the title.
> 
> B)

            _“Succeed? Armitage, that’s something you should never have to worry about doing – because you won’t.”_

It’s been the same thought for hours now.  Over and over. 

            Hux’s fists are clenched so hard that his hands are cramped, lying flat on his back and looking up at the low ceiling of the _Finalizer’s_ CO quarters.  His own are in disrepair, having been damaged in the last attack from New Republic forces.  No longer is it just the Resistance fighting them, no – the massive Navy has been hot on his tail for six months now, and Hux is simply starting to number his days of luck.

            And yet, all he hears are Brendol’s words.

            Normally, they are silent.  Locked away.  Kylo taught him how to suppress his thoughts long before Starkiller was eliminated – but he’s never needed that particular technique until recently. 

            Yesterday marked two years since his life’s work imploded moments before his eyes.  Every day since, rage has burned, hot and primal, deep in his gut.  It’s the rage of a man who has nothing left to lose and it drives him, harder and harder. 

            Hux thinks about getting up, pulling on a shirt and perhaps just going for a walk through the familiar halls of his ship. _His._ Funny, that – if the _Finalizer_ is taken from him, well…

            He doesn’t give head to those thoughts, not when his father’s are still front and center in his mind.

            Beside him, Kylo sleeps away, unaware of his suffering.  His back is turned to Hux, dark hair fanned out across his pillow and his pale skin almost glowing in the dim light of his quarters.  The one beautiful thing in Hux’s life, this man – he already knows he’d leave his ship to die if he had to choose between them.  Kylo, as chaotic and insane as he can be, is the only person Hux even begins to answer to anymore.  Ridiculous, yes – but they’re a perfect match.  In ways, they always have been.

            Even if half the time, Hux wants to put him in front of the cannons and see just how fast he can vaporize the kriffing Knight.  Or as Kylo would say, Sith Lord.  Ha.  Hux has studied the Sith, that pure, ancient race that was so deeply imbedded in the Dark Side – in truth, Kylo is nowhere near their level of evil and treachery.  He _is_ a Skywalker by blood, after all.

            Not even Hux is capable of mindless destruction, not anymore.  Hubris is a powerful thing, and as much as Hux wants to win this war, a deep, secret part of him simply wants it to end.  Just end.  Leave him alone with Kylo and nothing else.

            Gods, he wants a cigarra – but he’s not had one in a year now, simply because he can’t get them anymore.  Priority is given to what he needs for waging battle, not indulgence.  There has been a payoff, between craving sweet nicotine that can’t be fulfilled and direct defiance of his father’s condemnations.

            Hux now exists within the body of a Hapan model.  His shoulders long ago stopped fitting in his uniforms and his boots no longer contain his calf muscles.  Pound for pound, he’s the same mass as Kylo.  In fact, Kylo is largely responsible.  He’d taught him to harness that rage and anger to push himself, to improve his body and mind to near perfection.  Physical gratification is far better now, as well – Kylo _won’t_ keep his hands off of him, equally to Hux’s delight and chagrin. 

            It’s a bonus that the wedding ring he wears under his gloves has never been resized, either.  Even now, when his body is prickling with directionless frustration, he feels it on his finger, an anchor that keeps him from spiraling.  He touches it under the blanket, his hands resting on his stomach.  He rubs it over his abdominal muscles, taking momentary joy in how it catches on each one of them.  Growing up, slender was his only physical trait that could possibly be counted as something good.

            If he could meet Brendol again, he’d knock him flat and squeeze the life out of him with his own hands.  Just thinking about it sends a powerful feeling through his body, akin to arousal.  It clears his mind somewhat, another brick to reinforce his will – but he still needs rest.  It won’t be long before he will need to be awake.

            Kylo turns in his sleep and ends up on his back, lost to the universe at large.  He rests as seldom as Hux does but when it happens, he sleeps the sleep of the dead.  He isn’t quite as attuned to the minutiae of a warship, the almost elemental of the hyperdrive engines, the ticking and rush of coolant being shunted through its veins – Hux hears it all, will spend time listening to it.

            No, Kylo pays little heed to it.

            The blanket leaves Kylo’s chest uncovered, as broad and powerful as ever.  Hux’s teethmarks dapple it like tattoos, reminders of the worship he lavishes upon it.  Kylo isn’t awake to feel it when Hux reaches over the touch them, using just the tips of his fingers.  He knows the sort of sounds his husband makes when he asks Hux to put them there, the hot, tight feeling of Kylo’s hands pressed to the back of his head as he implores Hux to bite _harder._

            Wallowing in angst is put on hold for the time being – right now, he _needs_ to touch Kylo.

            Hux reaches over to turn the light on, keeping it on its lowest setting as he pushes the blankets down to Kylo’s thighs.  He wears nothing to bed, as does Hux.  Kylo doesn’t react to the covers being taken away, but it is amusing to see his balls pull up in reaction to the cooler air.  Kylo’s cock lays soft and thick to the right, his head fully retracted into his foreskin and the veins that throb when he’s hard invisible under pale flesh.  Hux doesn’t touch, not yet – he simply admires.  They both bear the scars of struggle on their bodies but Kylo is still beautiful, each healed wound in his flesh having strengthened his resolve.

            Much the same as Hux, really.

            Gently as he can, Hux turns over onto his side and crooks his arm up under his head, his other hand making trails up and down Kylo’s body.  This is how they start, when time and battle-lust isn’t overwhelming them.  Kylo is _incredibly_ tactile, both in he likes to be touched and revels in giving it. There are many day cycles when Hux wakes up to Kylo spooned to his back, one hand on his genitals and the other over his heart.  More often than not, touch leads to an orgasm that keeps them both even-keeled – for a while, at least.

            He makes another loop back up to Kylo’s chest before he realizes the cool air has pointed Kylo’s nipples.

            Seeing no reason to stop now that he’s awake, Hux sneaks the lube from under his pillow and puts just a little on his fingers of the hand he’s using to touch Kylo.  Kylo doesn’t stir as Hux rubs his right nipple, but his skin does get goosebumps.  Hux can almost watch them break out one by one as he stimulates that pretty little peak, going down the whole length of his body. 

            Hux notices his cock twitch and really, how can he not continue?

            Bearing down a little harder, Hux scoots closer to Kylo and rubs the point of his nipple, holding his breath so that he can listen to the change in Kylo’s breathing.  His cock swells a little more, not enough to be considered hard yet but the beginning is certainly there.  Hux keeps his eyes glued to Kylo’s cock, craving seeing his precome start to leak.  Every time Kylo will get wet long before he’s hard and in truth, it doesn’t take much.  At first he had been embarrassed, even shy about it – but once Hux had dropped to his knees in a supply room off the bridge after grabbing his ass one day he had shown Kylo just how much he appreciates his leaky cock.

            A minute later, the first glistening drop appears, oozing out of the loose mouth of Kylo’s foreskin.  Hux wants to taste, so much – but he leaves it.  First he needs to get Kylo there.

            Hux looks up at Kylo for a moment – he hasn’t moved, but his mouth is held open in such a way that he could be awake and hyper-aware of what Hux was doing.

            “You’re beautiful, Kylo.”  Hux whispers it in his ear and bites his lobe, his fingers still on Kylo’s nipple.  He watches what his combined efforts do, Kylo’s cock filling a little faster now.  The head peeks out of his foreskin, faintly glistening with precome.  Hux’s own dick has been rock hard since he got that first look at Kylo’s naked body.  He ignores it, vaguely aware of the wet spot he’s made on the sheets. 

            Kylo moans in his sleep and Hux freezes.

            “Kylo?”

            His breathing returns to normal and his abs flex as his body finds its rhythm again.

Hux gets back to work, adding in a little biting.  Brendol’s voice has faded to the far reaches of his psyche for just a bit, because this is Hux’s favorite strength – seducing and touching Kylo.  Instinct guides him and in his mind he hears Kylo, his instructions, his pleas, begging Hux to touch him there, harder, slower, _more._ There is no shame with Kylo in asking or telling Hux how he wants to be touched – he knows what he wants and Hux is willing to provide.

Kylo’s dick is at half mast and precome drips in fat, lazy drops from his slit.  Hux finally brings a little to his mouth and sucks his finger off greedily but quietly.  He’s sweet today, like Lothal rantha fruit or Yavin apples.  Another swipe of his finger through the mess and suddenly Hux wants it right from the source.

He steals another look at Kylo’s face, still relaxed in the deep wash of sleep.  Gods, he really is beautiful, even with the long-healed scar that crudely bisects his face.  He presses a tender kiss to his lips and does his best to hold Kylo for a moment.  There’s this very particular way Kylo likes to be held, tucked up under Hux’s body and his arms around him like some sort of deep sea creature, strong in their intent to not let go.  Really, it’s more holding _each other._ In their way, Kylo’s arms are more blast-proof than even the strongest armor on this ship.  That’s a certainty.

Hux lets Kylo’s sleeping form go and he slides down the bed, kicking the covers down to Kylo’s feet and placing himself between his legs.  He stares up at Kylo, now that he has a different vantage point.  His body is a starmap of scars, moles, lesions, and muscle, as solid as it’s ever been.  Kylo’s left arm rests beside him on the bed, his palm slightly upturned and the dark silvery-black of his wedding band a signpost in the low light.  Hux takes Kylo’s half hard cock in his left hand and mouth at the same moment he puts his right in Kylo’s hand, squeezing his fingers as he starts to suck the sweetness right out of him.

Another moan, born deep from Kylo’s chest and a little more conscious than the one preceding it.  If he wakes, all the better.  If he doesn’t, Kylo can still fulfill Hux’s desire.  More than once has Hux sat on Kylo’s cock in the deep of night because it’s the only way he could put his mind and body at peace.

It doesn’t take long for Kylo to get fully hard.  Hux is soon having to stretch his jaw as wide as it will go to take all of him, that big, big cock almost completely closing his airways and making tears leak from the corners of his eyes.  Hux loves it, loves that Kylo can and will fuck him for hours, opening him up and leaving his body pleasantly sore for what seems like days, being in a meeting with the fresh memory of Kylo’s body against his and hickies just under his collar.  He had had to show Kylo much of what to do and how to do it – but once he learned, Kylo turned into one of those lovers one remembers for a lifetime.

Indulgently, Hux takes his hand away from Kylo’s cock and touches himself, impressive enough in his size that Kylo has never been less than satisfied but still not the perfection that blessed his husband.  He rubs his precome all up down his shaft as he takes Kylo a little deeper, the top of his throat closed off and his gag reflex long suppressed.  That mildly helpless feeling of suffocation makes Hux’s skin sweat and prickle, needlepoints of not quite enough oxygen making his heart slam hard against his ribcage.  He does himself one better and touches his hole, shaved smooth solely for Kylo. 

_Let me._

Hux looks up at Kylo, his mouth full of cock and his fingers a moment away from entering his own body – or did he imagine that?

Kylo sleeps on – it had to have been through the Force.  Yes, Hux believes, as Kylo speaks to him through it continually.  If what just happened was subconscious on Kylo’s part, it would not have been the first time.  More than once has Kylo spoken to Hux in his dreams without intending to make them conscious thought.  Hux used to find it unnerving but now, he expects it. 

He can only hope that what he dreams of is something close to what Hux is doing now.

            Hux sees his bedside chrono and realizes that he should probably hurry things along if he wants more than a couple hours of rest.  The lube is where he left it and he brings it to his hand, regretting having to let Kylo go from his mouth – but gratification comes in the form of listening to Kylo’s hard, massive cock hit his stomach with a thick-sounding _whump._ Hux’s precome pearls up even more at that sound, fingering himself open fast and efficiently.  Kylo loves to spend forever being opened up on Hux’s fingers, can come twice just from that before Hux ever enters him.

            On the other hand, Hux is always going to want Kylo inside him as quickly as possible.  He sees no point in spending time denying himself one of the greatest pleasures he’s ever known.  It’s not long before he’s got four fingers worked into himself to the knuckles, up on his knees between Kylo’s legs.  Kylo’s dick throbs, waiting for Hux to take what he wants.

            _Needs._

Hux spends ten seconds relaxing himself as much as possible before he straddles Kylo’s hips and guides his cock to his hole, reflex causing him to crane his neck upwards and his back arch as he makes himself fit around Kylo.  It pushes all of his senses beyond conscious perception so that the only thing Hux feels is a burning, purifying sensation that blooms upwards from the lower part of his body. 

            “It wasn’t a dream, then.”

            Enormous, powerful hands caress Hux’s hips in a generous spread across his pale skin.

            Hux manages to look down and there’s Kylo, eyes half open and the most ridiculous, smug grin on his face.  It’s absolutely precious to Hux, as it’s so seldom seen.  The expression disappears, transmuting into something far more sultry when Kylo looks down at their joined bodies and bites his lip, as pleased as Hux has ever seen him that they’re fucking.  Or are about to.

            “I… was having trouble sleeping.”

            “Yeah.”  Kylo’s hands are as sure and strong as the guts of the ship, something that Hux believes to be infallible, sliding up his sides and coming up to the back of his neck.  “I thought so.”

            Hux splays his hands over Kylo’s chest and shoulders, leaning his body over until he finds the perfect angle to ride his husband.  “I would have awakened you, but…”

            “You were gonna have your way with me anyway, weren’t you?  Filthy…”  Kylo almost says “bastard” but stops himself… “little shit.”

            Not bad for a sudden save.

            Kylo corrects himself as he takes in Hux’s abs, flexing with every movement of Hux’s hips.  “Only not so little, anymore.”

            “Your fault.”  Hux dips his head and tastes Kylo’s sleep-chapped lips, soon wetted and plush.  He gives up on trying to meet Kylo halfway with each thrust, ending up with Kylo fucking up in to him and making him see stars every time he feels his body stretch.  He feels Kylo’s cock push the precome out of his body and all over his belly and every time, he gets closer to orgasm.  This isn’t supposed to be a long fuck, just a _good_ one – and Hux is right fucking there.

            Kylo steadies Hux and mouths “come for me” against Hux’s lips.

            All it takes is two good strokes by his own hand before Hux makes a complete mess of Kylo’s stomach and chest.  Kylo holds his mouth open in anticipation of catching some, his plan ruined for the moment when his back arches and bites Hux’s lip through his own orgasm, balls deep in Hux’s ass. 

            It doesn’t take long for that all-over floating feeling to wrap itself around Hux’s body like a familiar coat.

            Kylo doesn’t pull out of him just yet, enjoying the warmth of Hux’s body around and on top of him, both of them now sweaty and sticky.  One finger at a time he feeds Hux his load, rubbing it all over his lips before alternating it with his own, leaking out from around his cock and out of Hux’s ass.  Hux doesn’t recall being filthy like that before meeting Kylo but _gods_ he does not regret it, not in the slightest.

            Come swapping turns into making out and Hux ends up under Kylo, his body draped over him like his own Force-sensitive blanket.  Over and over Kylo’s tongue plunders his mouth and really, these are the sorts of kisses Hux lives for.  If only Kylo would give up on wearing that fucking mask so he could have the more often…

            Once his lips are surely kiss-swollen, Kylo backs off and runs his fingers through Hux’s hair.  “All quiet up there now?”

            “For the time being, anyway.”  Looking up at him like this, Kylo is even more striking.  “Only one thing that could make this better.”

“Think I know what that is – don’t move.”

Hux chuckles as Kylo reaches for something on his side of the bed.  Like hell if he’s going anywhere.

Kylo puts a cigarra between his lips and lights it for Hux, pulling on it to get it going.  Handing it over to Hux, he smiles.  “That what you had in mind?”

Hux’s smile is probably bright enough to blind someone.  “I truly adore you, you know that right?”

“I do – but I’m going back to sleep, if you don’t mind.”  Kylo kisses his cheek and resettles on his chest, his head over Hux’s heart.  “Night, babe.”

Hux blows out a long, blue cloud and kisses the top of Kylo’s head, as content as can be.

For a while, anyway.

“Good night, darling.”

           

           


End file.
